1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a system, a consumable stock managing method, a consumable stock managing program, and a memory medium in stock management of consumables which are used in a printing apparatus such as a printer, coping apparatus, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional technique, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-152824 “Printing apparatus and management system of printing apparatus” has been release. FIG. 11 is a diagram showing such a system. A managing apparatus 1101 to monitor statuses of a printing apparatus 1102 and a printing apparatus 1103 is connected to them via an LAN 1104. The managing apparatus 1101 is connected to a public line 1106 via a modem 1105. FIG. 12 is a flowchart showing a flow of processes of the managing apparatus. First, an administrator sets a minimum number Zn of stocks for every one of the consumables in step S1201. Subsequently, in S1202, whether an empty signal of toner has been received from the printing apparatus or not is discriminated. If NO, the processing routine is returned to this discriminating step and the system enters a waiting mode of the empty signal. If YES, the processing routine advances to S1203 and a code of the consumable corresponding to the printing apparatus from which the empty signal has been transmitted is obtained. In S1204, “1” is subtracted from the number of stocks of the consumable. If NO in S1202, another process is executed while waiting from the empty signal.
After S1204, the processing routine advances to S1205 and the present number of stocks is compared with the minimum number Zn of stocks set in S1201. If the present number of stocks is equal to or less than the minimum number of stocks, S1206 follows and a host computer is notified of this fact. If it is determined in S1205 that the present number of stocks is larger than the minimum number of stocks and after S1206, the system enters the waiting mode of the empty signal.
However, in the conventional consumables stock management system, since the subtraction of the stocks is performed every time the empty signal of a consumable is received from the printing apparatus, there is a drawback such that there is a case where the empty signal is received a plurality of number of times in dependence on a mechanism of empty detection of the printing apparatus or its notification, and in such a case, the accurate subtraction cannot be performed. In a printing apparatus such that the toner is supplied by a cartridge, if the user removes the cartridge from the printing apparatus and shakes it, the printing can be executed again for a little while. Also in this case, there is a problem such that the empty signal is generated a plurality of number of times during a short period of time and the accurate stock subtraction cannot be performed.